Sweet Love Forgotten
by Eugemarvalho
Summary: Bella era a típica garota fútil e que não se importava com nada, fazia parte do grupinho popular da escola. Edward vivia uma vida comum e embora todas as garotas dessem em cima dele, ele nunca dava bola pra nenhuma. O que acontece em 5 anos depois quando?
1. A Retirada

**Capítulo 1 – A retirada**

POV Bella

Meu nome é Isabella Swan é tenho 17 anos, mas nem pareço, eu sou tão gostosa...

Mike que o diga... mas eu nem gosto dele só namoro pra não sobrar sabe?

Hoje tem aquela coisa _mara_ chamada baile de formatura. Grande coisa é só uma oportunidade pros garotos mais bonitos se embebedarem e ficar com as mais feias.

Mas eu to pouco ligando, já tenho eles aos meus pés todos os dias mesmo, o que custa dar uma chance para as necessitadas?

Que seja não vou as deixar brilharem mais do que eu mesmo assim...

Já que eu moro numa cidade microscópica chamada Forks, eu tive que rondar todos os shoppings desse lugar para achar um vestido decente!

Vestido: .com/formatura/set?id=6810078

Rose vai amar! Rose era a única amiga verdadeira que eu tinha que não fingia ser minha amiga apenas para ser popular como eu. Mas também Rose nem precisava, ela tinha seu brilho próprio, menor que o meu claro!

A decoração daquele lugar era incrível! Bom pelo menos eu ia poder me aproveitar de todo mundo essa noite já que depois eu ia sair desse lugar ridículo! Logo depois dessa chatice eu ia pra Itália! E ia virar uma modelo famosa! Claro que toda e qualquer agência ia me querer, linda do jeito que sou...

Quando cheguei lá todos só olhavam pra mim, óbvio! Menos um idiota: Edward. Ah fala sério, nem se eu me vestisse de melancia ele ia olhar pra mim! Mas tudo bem, ele nunca olhava pra ninguém mesmo... Mas talvez a gostosura seja de família porque _OMG_! Olha pro irmão dele! A irmã Alice até que era fofa!

Mike veio com a mesma cara de tarado de sempre babando pelas minhas pernas.

- Oi gata.

- Oi Mike, eu sei que sou não precisa espalhar.

- Ta que seja, vamos dançar?

- _Aham_

- Olha Bella er... sabe a Jess? – Jess era uma das garotas que fingiam ser minhas amigas, assenti com a cabeça - eu vou levar ela pra casa depois do baile _ok?_

- Oh Mike querido... acho melhor a gente rever a nossa relação sabe? - falei fazendo cara de preocupada

- Han?

- Bom, eu tenho outros planos sabe? Eu vou pra Itália amanhã Mike... e sabe, eu não acredito em relacionamentos a distancia então...

- Ah ta Bella, não precisa falar tudo, já entendi - ele falou com cara de desanimada, ah eu sei que ele tava era doido pra ficar sozinho com a Jess, isso sim!

E o resto da noite prosseguiu, eu dançando com todos os gostosos da escola... menos com quem eu queria mas que não olhava pra mim mas... tudo bem!

POV Edward

Baile de formatura, uau, que coisa incrível!

Só mais uma chance pras garotas resolverem se insinuar pra mim...

Pra Alice? Uma nova chance de me usar como um boneco em tamanho real.

- Edward fica quieto! Você quer ficar bonito ou não? – Ela disse apontando o alfinete para mim

- Er me deixa pensar... não!

- Ótimo, mas eu quero!

- Alice...

- Fica quieto se não eu vou te espetar!

- Como se já não estivesse fazendo isso - sussurrei para mim mesmo, mas acho que a baixinha ouviu.

Acho que se Alice não me espetasse de 5 em 5 segundos eu iria dormir...

- PRONTO MANINHO!

- Alice, você demorou 2 horas pra me deixar com cara de padre? – eu perguntei me olhando no espelho e encarando o cabelo totalmente empastado: obra de Alice.

- Edward! Empastado nada ok? Você sabe quanto custou esse gel?

- Er...

- Isso mesmo $ 200 ok? – ela disse me mostrando o potinho minúsculo

- Ta né...

- Agora anda logo, eu tenho que me arrumar não posso chegar atrasada no baile!

- O closet é todo seu...

Cara, para quem não quer chegar atrasada a Alice demora hein!

- Fala mano – Emmett chegou na sala com o cabelo empastado, ninguém escapa da Alice!

- Oi Emm

- To lindo de morrer né?

- Emm o rato ta mais bonito do que você – eu disse dando uma gargalhada

- Ed fica quieto ok? Só porque você não tem ninguém pra levar no baile...

- Ah e você tem...

- A Rose seu besta!

- Sonha Emm! – e ele ficou tentando me convencer que a Rosalie tava caidinha por ele, ok...

-Gente! – Alice apareceu saltitando pela escada - To bonita?

- U-A-U! Alice, você ta mó gata!

- Valeu Emm, mas já tem dona ok?

- _Han?_ – eu e o Emmett falamos juntos

- _ô_ gente desligada! O Jazz!

- Quem? – esse corinho ta ficando meio gay!

- Emm, ele é o irmão da Rose

- O _emo_? – Emmett falou rindo

- Emo nada ok? Ele é perfeito, fofo, romântico e eu gosto dele então não enche a menos que você queira que eu tenha uma conversa com a Rose!

- Alice, você não faria isso! – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha – ok, ele não é emo!

Alice abriu um sorriso que me deu medo.

- Edward, anda logo!

- Alice, o Jasper não vem te pegar?

-Não Edward, eu vou encontrar ele lá, ele disse que eu ia demorar demais.

- Garoto esperto – Emmett falou provocando uma gargalhada minha e uma cara emburrada da Alice.

- Gente, ANDA!

Na velocidade que eu dirigi nós chegamos á prisão em 30 minutos.

Emm foi falar com a Rose e acabou dançando com ela. E Alice, bom Alice sem comentários, eles tavam se agarrando na mesa.

O que eu fiquei fazendo? Absolutamente nada, apenas contando os minutos para aquela festa idiota acabar.

Cara, a Bella não para de olhar pra mim! Ok, ela era bonita, mas era tão fútil quanto todas nesse salão, então eu simplesmente desviei o olhar enquanto ela dançava com todos os garotos da escola.

POV Bella

Cheguei em casa acabada! Ser sexy da trabalho sabia? A Rose ficou dançando a noite inteira com o Emmett, como ela é sortuda! E eu? Bom eu fiquei a noite inteira dançando com todo mundo!

E depois ainda teria que arrumar o resto das minhas malas.

Ai, a Itália promete!

O meu pai ta pensando que eu vou pra uma faculdade super concorrida lá e minha mãe, bom eu falei a verdade pra minha mãe, mas acho que ela não prestou atenção...

Então aqui vou eu mandar books pra todas as agências possíveis da Itália!

Ah, quer saber, vou dormir logo, amanhã já vou estar com uma baita ressaca mesmo...

Levantei olhando pro relógio da cabeceira, 7 horas, ótimo, atrasada!

Dito e feito, to aqui morrendo de dor de cabeça!

Tomei um remédio, coloquei uma roupa legal, peguei minhas malas e entrei no avião rapidinho!

Ta não foi assim...

Eu fiquei uns 40 minutos me despedindo do meu pai, mas ok...

O avião era lindo, claro que a diva aqui tava na primeira classe!

Roupa da Bella: .com/sem_t%C3%ADtulo/set?id=6816508

POV Edward

Depois da melhor noite da minha vida, eu simplesmente cometi o maior erro da minha vida: deixei o Emmett pegar no meu carro! Ain, meu volvo lindo todo destruído... Não, sério, acontece que essa inteligência rara tava bêbada e resolveu bater com o carro.

Bom, todo mundo ficou gravemente ferido... Lá no hospital tinha um médico chamado Carlisle, acontece que ele era um vampiro e transformou a gente pra não morrermos...

Convencer nossos pais é que foi barra!

Ta, como se alguém conseguisse esconder segredo da Esme! ÓBVIO que ela descobriu!

Bom, agora o Carlisle fica acompanhando a gente pra ter certeza que não vamos nos meter em nenhuma confusão... coisa difícil pro Emmett!

POV Bella

Aha! Eu sabia! Com os 100 books que eu mandei, alguma agência tinha que responder! Bom, no caso 15 das melhores do país!

Acabei escolhendo a Levi's| Kans Model, porque, ah simplesmente porque ela pagava mais!

Eu fui lá maravilhosa!

Eu iria desfilar na coleção Outono/Inverno de uma linha lá que eu já te esqueci o nome! Mas e daí? Eu vou desfilar, é isso que importa!

Graças a Deus Charlie não tem canal Italiano!

Roupa da Bella: .com/sem_t%C3%ADtulo/set?id=6816508

**Fim do Capítulo 1**


	2. Mudanças

**Capítulo 2: Mudanças**

**5 anos depois...**

POV Edward

Faz exatamente três anos que meu pai biológico morreu.

Meu pai e minha mãe queriam ver como nós caçávamos.

Pra que?

Eu respondo, porque queriam morrer por causa de um ataque de um leão da montanha!

Ok, meu pai morreu assim... nós tentamos transformá-lo mas seu coração já havia parado de bater...

E minha queridíssima mãe resolveu ir andando para trás e caiu do penhasco!

Nós conseguimos salva-la, bom, de certa forma ela está morta, assim como todos nós...

Não to zombando, mas...

Pra que tanta curiosidade de ver a gente matar um animal e chupar o sangue hein? (sim, nós somos "vegetarianos").

Bom, depois desse bando de gente que morreu o Carlisle resolveu consolar a Esme e agora? Bom, agora ele ta brigando com a Alice porque ela estourou o cartão de crédito de novo.

Resumindo: eles se casaram, grande, todo mundo namora nesse mundo menos eu!

Ta, eu não preciso de ninguém, mas...

Ah, é e a Alice ta namorando com o Jasper e a doida da Alice ta querendo transformar ele em vampiro!

E o Emm ta com a Rose dês da Formatura, e o doido do Emm quer transformá-la em vampira!

Às vezes eu acho que sou o único que tem bom censo nessa família!

- Edward! – Alice berrou me fazendo perder a queda de braço com o Emm

- Alice, não berra, eu consigo te ouvir sabia? – eu falei enquanto Emmett ria da minha cara.

"Não parece, eu te chamei umas mil vezes mentalmente..." – yeah, meu poder era ler os pensamentos dos outros e o de Alice era prever o futuro.

- Fala logo Alice!

"Bom... tem uma garota que você vai gostar Edward...".

- Alice, você sabe que isso é impossível ok?

"Ok Edward... não falo mais nada...".

[green] POV Bella

Oh, como ser modelo é cansativo!

Ok, Bella concentre-se o pagamento é bom e é isso que importa!

- Jake! – eu berrei enquanto tentava achar o melhor vestido para o meu encontro, ou encontro armado, ah que seja.

Jacob era o que se podia chamar de meu namorado. Mas na verdade nós só estávamos juntos para as câmeras. Sabe como é eu sendo uma modelo famosa e ele um empresário importante... Isso beneficiava ambos.

- Fala Bella – Jake falou com voz de "anda logo, eu quero comer", meu Deus esse cara comia como um condenado.

- Jacob Black! Não reclama e me ajuda! Qual vestido?

- Qual a diferença?

- TODA!

- Er... deixa eu ver... _Uniduni te salame mingúe_... - Esse era o palhaço do Jacob!

- Ta, vou ficar com o segundo.

- Aham, Bella, termina ai, eu quero comer logo!

Eu disse esse cara parecia que tinha saído da cadeia!

Ok Bella calma... só mais uns 2 anos...

Roupa da Bella: .com/sem_t%C3%ADtulo/set?id=6829184

Ok, o jantar deu certo, todo mundo fotografou a gente e saímos nas capas de algumas revistas.

Claro que a essa altura meus pais já sabiam da minha profissão, Charlie quase me matou e Reneé? Bom ele a chama até hoje de irresponsável.

E o que me alegrou ainda mais nesse dia?

O celular tocou e eu atendi e para minha surpresa quem era?

- Hey Bella!

- ROSE! Tudo bem? Como você ta? O que ta fazendo da vida? Namorando alguém, ah claro que ta, quem?

- Bella! Calma garota! Sim, eu to bem, e você? Fazendo da vida, ah eu sou advogada amor e namorando? Com o Emm!

- Er... Who is Emm?

- Ô Bella burra! Emmett!

- O da escola Rose?

- Não Bella, o do Japão!

- Ah, sim, ui, ele é muito gato!

- Tira o olho!

- Falei nada Rose! O irmão dele é mais bonito mesmo – falei pra mim mesma, mas acho que preciso começar a falar mais baixo...

- O EDWARD?????

- Er... não Rose! Eu não falei isso ok?

- Aham sei...

- Rose não amola! Por que me ligou?

- Ih Bella, ta estressadinha hein... Mas hein... eu vou te visitar!

- QUE??????

- Bom, a Alice, irmã do Emm e do Edward quer fazer compras em um lugar diferente então eu sugeri a Itália!

- Sério? Sempre desconfiei que ela fosse fanática por compras...

- Ah e é! Ontem ela comprou metade do shopping!

- NOSSA!

- Ah, mas também o shopping daqui é minúsculo né?

- Yeah, mas então Rose quando você vem?

- Digamos que eu esteja no aeroporto de Forks...

- Já? OMG! Quem vem com você?

- Ah, só a Alice! Mas Bella, você tem que prometer que volta nem que seja pra ficar dois dias em Forks comigo? Vou te apresentar ao seu futuro namorado – ela falou baixo mas eu escutei, parece que não sou a única que tem que diminuir o tom da voz!

- HAN?

- Ah, nada não, mas então promete?

- Ok... Busco-te amanhã no aeroporto ok?

- Ok Belinha, Beijos.

- Beijos Roselinha – ta era tosco, mas ela me chamou de Belinha pô!

- Jake, boas notícias!

- Você vai pedir mais comida? - ¬¬'

- Não! A Rose vem aqui amanhã!

- Aham...

- Eu vou pegar ela no aeroporto e vou passar o dia fora então...

- Pode deixar eu tenho um encontro amanhã.

- É O QUE?

- Er... nada! Também te amo Bells!

- Ama nada! Com quem hein?

- Bella nosso relacionamento é aberto ok? E é com a Leah, lembra dela?

- Ah sim... NÃO!

- Querida, Leah é a minha sócia!

- Aff, ok a Rose vai me apresentar a alguém depois mesmo. Ah e falando nisso, eu vou voltar pra Forks por digamos 1 semana ok? – eu falei completamente provocativa.

- É O QUE?

- Forks Jacob!

- Fazer o que lá?

- Ah, conhecer umas pessoas! Boa noite! – eu disse batendo a porta do quarto.

POV Edward

-Tchau gente – eu disse dando um abraço em Alice. – Alice, vê se não acaba com as roupas de lá ok?

Alice mostrou a língua. Pois é, ela e Rose iam viajar para a Itália para fazer compras ¬¬'.

"Edward eu e Rose estamos fazendo um favor para você ok? Você vai rever sua futura namorada mais tarde!"

- Alice! – eu olhei para ela fuzilando-a com os olhos.

E começou a melação entre os casais, ah eu não tava a fim de ficar ali, então fui direto pra casa, correndo mesmo.

- Que cara é essa mano? – Emm intrometido como sempre

- Ah, nada só isso que a Alice fica falando toda hora da garota...

"Tem razão cara, você não pode perder seu histórico de gaysisse".

- Emm, cala a boca e vai consolar o Jasper que ta chorando ok?

- Ta né, pelo menos ele é emo só...

- EMMETT CALA A BOCA!

E ele saiu simplesmente rindo...

Mas o que me preocupava na visão de Alice era o cheiro da garota tão... convidativo.

Ah, Edward para com isso é só você evitar conhecer ela, simples...

Mas a garota me lembrava alguém...

Alguém de minha vida humana? Talvez...

Mesmo assim seria impossível que ela se aproximasse tanto de nós...

Eu acho...

POV Bella

Ótimo, tava chovendo .

Ah, calma Bella, você tem que buscar a Rose e a Alice no aeroporto.

Ain, vamos lá né.

Troquei de roupa, entrei no carro e fui para o aeroporto.

Não demorou muito uma figura loira e linda e uma outra baixinha, com o cabelo preto e espetado e extremamente er... saltitante apareceram na minha frente.

- ROSE! – eu gritei

- Bella! Ta linda hein! Bom, acho que vocês já se cohecem, mas... Alice, Bella; Bella, Alice.

- Oi Bella! Quanto tempo!

- Oi Alice, é mesmo. Er... gente eu to morrendo de frio aqui, vamos pra um café tomar um chocolate?

Rose olhou para Alice e disse:

- Ah, ok, mas a Alice comeu no avião...

- Tudo bem, eu espero gente.

E o resto do dia passou assim, compras intermináveis em todos os shoppings possíveis. E sim, Alice comprava tudo o que via pela frente! Ela deve ter ficado rica, só pode não que ela fosse pobre, mas... nem eu compro que nem essa baixinha!

Roupa da Bella: .com/sem_t%C3%ADtulo/set?id=6830176

Roupa da Rose: .com/sem_t%C3%ADtulo/set?id=6830429

Roupa da Alice: .com/sem_t%C3%ADtulo/set?id=6830742

Bom, elas acabaram ficando na minha casa e eu mandei o Jacob ir dormir na casa da Leah! Sim, eu sou má! Pouco me importa o que ele fizer ou deixar de fazer lá!

- Bella – eu ouvi uma voz de fada me chamar – Bella! – a voz insistiu.

- Alice! O que ouve? – eu perguntei, afinal não é todo mundo que te acorda às 4 horas da manhã né?

- Nada, mas... Bella, esse tal de Jacob, você ama ele?

- Alice, você me acordou a essa hora para me perguntar isso? ¬¬'

- Bella, é uma pergunta simples, ama ou não?

- Não Alice! Agora posso voltar a dormir?

- Bella, entenda, por favor... olha, eu sei que você vai me achar completamente doida mas...posso te pedir uma coisa?

- Fala...

- Termina com o Jacob? – Er... ela pirou tadinha...

- Alice! Por que eu faria isso?

- Bella... tem coisa melhor pra você ok...

- Han? Como você sabe?

- Ah Bella, isso você vai descobrir com o tempo ok... e obrigada por fazer escolhas rapidamente! – ela disse dando um sorriso de orelha a orelha, afinal, obrigada pelo que? Eu hein, cada uma que me aparece...

Alice e Rose iam passar só dois dias aqui, ou seja, eu vou para Forks amanhã e vai ser lá que o Jacob vai se tornar corno! Mas hoje? Hoje é mais um dia interminável de compras! Se bem que... se eu passar muito tempo com a Alice eu vou estourar o limite do cartão! .

- Rose, diz ai, a Alice passa bem?

- QUE??? – ela falou com uma cara de desespero

- Tipo assim... Por que ela pediria para eu terminar com o Jake?

- Porque ele é chato e a gente não gosta dele!

- Ah eu sabia! Foi você né Rose?

- Bella, quando você ver o Edward você vai esquecer o Jacob rapidinho, confia em mim amiga eu te conheço ok? Só tenta ser um pouco menos... fútil ok?

- Rose, olha quem fala...

- Bella, eu só to dando um conselho ok? Ele pode parecer um idiota, mas tem seus motivos!

- Ta né...

Porque todo mundo sempre esconde as coisas de mim? .

Bom é oficialmente hoje que eu vou voltar para aquele fim de mundo chamado Forks... O que eu não faço por essas doidas...

O avião era menos chique do que o outro, fazer o que...

**Fim do Capítulo 2**


	3. O Reencontro

**Capítulo 3: O Reencontro**

POV Alice

Já estava tudo preparado!

A Rose ta ajudando bastante no nosso plano para juntar o Edward e a Bella!

O futuro deles está escrito nas estrelas!

Ou na minha mente, ah que seja!

Só tem alguns problemas:

Edward é muito turrão pra Bella

Bella é muito fútil pro Edward

Eu só tenho duas visões, a primeira é a Bella como vampira ao lado do Edward e a segunda é a Bella morta ao lado do Edward .

Ok Alice concentre-se! Você pode pensar isso nem morta perto do Edward!

Calma! Isso dá pra resolver... eu espero...

- Rose!

- Fala Alice!

- Você se engarrega da Bella e eu do Edward _ok_?

- Valeu Alice, me deixou logo com a pior parte!

- Você que acha Rose...

- Nem vem o Edward é fácil de convencer!

- Você consegue não pensar no assunto?

- Er...

- Resposta: Não! – Por isso ela ta sem saber de uma parte... – Então deixa comigo ok Rose?

- _Humpf_! TA!

POV Edward

Hoje minha maninha e a Rose vão chegar das compras.

Sorte a nossa! Já não estávamos mais conseguindo controlar a vontade do Jasper de cortar os pulsos, e bom, se o Jasper cortasse os pulsos a Alice ia arranjar um jeito de matar nós dois, e se a Alice matasse o Emmett a Rose ia arranjar um jeito de matá-la também!

- Alice quanta sacola! Não te acusaram de vender drogas nem nada não? – Emmett sempre engraçadinho

- HAHA! Faz alguma coisa que preste e me ajuda! – Ela falou enquanto jogava algumas sacolas para ele

- Gente essa é a Bella – E quando Rose falou isso chegou simplesmente a garota mais perfeita que eu já havia visto. Mas eu já havia visto ela antes... Bella...

"Edward! É ela, Isabella Swan, lembra? E ai maninho, ta morrendo de amores por ela?" - Claro que a Alice sempre gosta de melhorar a situação né? Eu com vontade de matar a garota ali mesmo e ela fazendo piadinha!

- Alice! Vem aqui agora!

"Fala Edward"

- O que você acha que ta fazendo?

"Apresentando-te a sua futura namorada, ops, noiva".

- É O QUE?

"Humpf, Edward, ela vai ser sua N-O-I-V-A! Entendeu agora ou ta difícil?"

- Alice para de brincar com a vida dos outros e manda ela de volta pra casa ok?

"Nem vem! Acha que eu não percebi o jeito que você olhou pra ela e vice-versa? Ela só sai daqui com você!"

POV Bella

- Alice quanta sacola! Não te acusaram de vender drogas nem nada não? – O que Emmett tinha de gostoso tinha de engraçado! Sorte da Rose!

- HAHA! Faz alguma coisa que preste e me ajuda! – Ela falou enquanto jogava algumas sacolas para ele. Como ela conseguiu segurar tudo isso?

- Gente essa é a Bella – Rose falou me apresentando. E enquanto isso eu vi o homem mais bonito que eu já tinha visto. Era o Edward. Mas era tão... diferente ao mesmo tempo...Os olhos dele tinham mudado, ele estava mais pálido e rígido atrás do Emmett.

- Alice! Vem aqui agora! – Ele falou com raiva

- É O QUE? – o ouvi gritar. Do que estavam falando?

Ótimo! Agora é oficial! Eles estão armando um complô contra mim!

- Bella va – vamos comer alguma coisa?

- Agora não Rose! Ei, o que eles tanto falam hein?

- Ah, nada Bella é só briga de irmão – Emmett disse.

- Então porque só o Edward ta falando?

- Ah... porque ele é maluco, fala sozinho Bella!

- Sei... – Aquela conversa ia me convencer muito! Hello eu não nasci ontem!

- Desculpa – Rose sussurrou. – Han Bella, você quer ir hoje para a casa do seu pai?

- Não tenho escolha...

- Claro que tem Bella! Você vai ficar na nossa casa! – Alice surgiu de... er, de onde ela veio?

- Vai? – Edward falou com um tom falsamente surpreso

- VAI! – Alice praticamente gritou fuzilando Edward com os olhos

E aqui estou eu na cama do quarto de hospedes ouvindo o mp7 da Alice, já que eu não tinha levado o meu.

Nobody's Home:

_I couldn't tell you _

_Why she felt that way she felt it everyday _

_And I couldn't help her _

_I just watched her make the same mistakes again _

_What's wrong, what's wrong now? _

_Too many, too many problems _

_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs _

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home _

_That's where she lies, broken inside _

_With no place to go, no place to go_

_To dry her eyes broken inside _

_Open your eyes _

_And look outside find the reasons why _

_You've been rejected _

_And now you can't find, what you left behind _

_Be strong, be strong now _

_Too many, too many problems _

_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs _

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home _

_That's where she lies, broken inside _

_With no place to go, no place to go_

_To dry her eyes broken inside _

_Her feelings she hides _

_Her dreams she can't find _

_She's losing her mind _

_She's fallen behind _

_She can't find her place _

_She's losing her faith_

_She's fallen from grace _

_She's all over the place _

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home _

_That's where she lies, broken inside _

_With no place to go, no place to go_

_To dry her eyes broken inside _

_She's lost inside, lost inside... oh oh _

_She's lost inside, lost inside... oh oh yeah._

Ok, essa música é um pouco… forte?

Desisto de escutar música!

Nobody's Home: .com/watch?v=Ps3m_8oo99I

- Alice, ta aqui seu mp7.

-Ah, valeu Bella.

- Sobre o que você e o Edward estavam discutindo hoje cedo?

- Hein?

- Alice, no aeroporto!

- Bella – ela começou suspirando – você tem que entender que o Edward não te quer por perto, mas tem um motivo ok?

- Alice! Eu sei o que você e a Rose estão tramando! Só saibam que vão precisar de muito mais do que um rostinho bonito pra eu começar a gostar do cara que sempre me ignorou!

- Então... se você percebeu que ele te ignorava, era porque prestava atenção nele certo? – ela disse dando um sorriso vitorioso. Cara a Alice não presta!

- Não... quer dizer, sim, ah ele era o único que não olhava para mim então mais cedo ou mais tarde eu iria reparar!

- E decidiu ser mais cedo... Ok...

- Alice!

- Boa noite Bella!

Argh! Porque todo mundo se intromete na minha vida?

- Alice! Onde é o banheiro hein?

- Ah, é o segundo quarto depois do seu Bella.

- Hum, ok.

POV Edward

Não havia mais nada para fazer, fiquei no meu quarto lendo alguns livros.

Quando fico rígido de repente: Bella entrou em meu quarto.

- Oh, desculpe, Alice disse que aqui era o banheiro... – tão linda...

- Bem do feitio de Alice...

Ei... Pera ai... ela não ta pensando?

- Han... é...mas e então o que fez nos últimos anos? – Por que ela sempre arranja um jeito de piorar a situação hein?

- De repente passou a se interessar pela minha vida? – Fui transformado em vampiro e agora eu to doido para te matar, isso serve?

- Não... é...bom, a Alice e a Rose vão me obrigar a ficar aqui por um tempo então eu não gostaria de ver todo dia a cara de alguém que me odeia.

- Eu não te odeio, satisfeita? – Mentira, não sabe o quanto eu te odeio nesse momento.

- Ta, Edward que seja... Agora me diz uma coisa, eu posso nunca ter ligado para você, mas qualquer idiota percebe uma mudança súbita na cor dos seus olhos e dos seus irmãos ok?

- Er... Nós... pera ai! Então você prestava atenção... – Sabia que anos brigando com a Alice serviriam para alguma coisa.

- Eu... não percebi em você, foi na Alice ok?

- Aham... sei...

- Quer saber? Boa Noite Edward!

- Boa noite Bella...

Como ela ficava linda com raiva... as bochechas vermelhas...o sangue viciante...

Ah para com isso Edward! Você não tem que se meter na vida dela...

Mas ela não pensou em nada?

Ok me senti "impotente" agora!

- Alice, você consegue ver o futuro da Bella né?

- Er... consigo, porque?

- Nada não... – eu não ia dizer pra Alice, bom não agora pelo menos.

POV Bella

Como ele era tão grosseiro, ignorante e ridículo? E lindo... CALA A BOCA ISABELLA!

Isso é injustiça! Primeiro minhas duas _bests _ficam contra mim, e agora o cara mais gostoso do mundo me odeia! Argh! O que eu to dizendo? Ele não é gostoso... ta é, mas eu não gosto dele!

Casa de louco... vou dormir que é o melhor que eu faço.

É se não tivesse alguém movendo uma cama no quarto de cima...

- Ela ainda ta dormindo? – ouvi alguém falar acabando com o meu sono!

- Parece...

Abri meus olhos devagar enquanto via duas alucinadas (lê-se Rose e Alice) me encarando.

- AAAAH!! PARABÉNS PRA VOCÊ, NESSA DATA QUERIDA, MUITAS FELICIDADES, MUITOS ANOS DE VIDA...

- QUE PORRA É ESSA?

- Ué Bella... o seu aniversário!

- Rose, a gente ta em novembro e caso o Emmett tenha dado chupões demais em você e seu cérebro tenha sido alterado eu faço aniversario 13 de setembro ¬¬'

- Bella, cala a boca e não estraga ok? Se eu to dizendo que é o seu aniversário é porque é seu aniversario e nem tente me contrariar! – Alice conseguia me dar medo...

- Mas...

- CALA A BOCA! – As duas falaram em coro.

E o que me aparece de repente?

Todo mundo resolve bater palmas para o meu suposto aniversário: Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme (acho que os ruídos da noite eram eles!) e Edward...

Ta, eu acho que ele tava fazendo isso obrigado pela Alice, mas...

Ei! Tudo se encaixou! Eu não acredito! Elas vão ver só! Depois...

POV Alice

Tudo ocorreu como o planejado já que todos menos eu, Rose e Bella sabíamos que não era aniversário dela!

Cara, eu descobri um ótimo jeito de bloquear a mente do Edward!

É só pensar nas compras que você vai fazer no dia seguinte!

Agora falta a parte principal: a festa!

Exatamente essa parte (ah, e da possibilidade da Bella morrer também) que a Rose não sabe.

Esse era o plano:

O salão já estava alugado, só pra nós!

Esme e Carlisle vão para a Austrália na sua qüinquagésima lua de mel daqui a pouco.

Nós vamos dançar assim: Eu e Jasper, Rose e Emm, eu vou falar pro Edward que ele tem que dançar e vou falar isso pra Bella também então eles terão que dançar juntos! Sim, eu sei, eu sou mara!

Ops, eu to pensando isso do lado do Edward.

- Er...oi.

- Han… oi?

Ok, ele deve estar pensando em outras coisas!

POV Edward

A Alice não se acha nem um pouco né? Como se fossem conseguir esconder isso de mim! Óbvio que eu já sei que hoje não é aniversário da Bella!

Mas... acho que se eu ficar calado eu e ela podemos ser beneficiados:

Alice fica com o seu orgulho e eu danço com a mulher mais bonita que eu já vi!

Yeah, Edward, CALE A SUA BOCA e relaxe...

Er... não dá, ta no roteiro da fic eu ter que da piti!

POV Alice

Onw, a cabelo da Bella ficou lindo!

Claro, fui eu que arrumei!

- Bella, anda logo, eu tenho que me certificar que você vai brilhar!

E quando eu disse isso ela saiu com uma roupa azul e eu me perguntei se era era a modelo fanática por compras que Rose disse que era ou apenas uma garotinha com cara emburrada que não quer ir à festa!

- AAAAH! O QUE É ISSO???

- Er... meu vestido?

- Onde você comprou Bella? E por quanto? – A vendedora a enganou coitada...

- É feio?

- Feio é um elogio... Vem cá! – eu fui puxando-a para o meu closet.

E fui olhando as roupas que dariam nela, ou seja, as roupas que por terem me apressado eu comprei no tamanho errado.

- Esse!

- Alice esse é... tão provocante...

- Dã! Essa é a intenção! Agora veste e não reclama!

Ficou linda! O Edward não vai resistir...

Onw eu sou o máximo!

1ª Roupa da Bella: .com/cgi/set?id=6919433

2ª Roupa da Bella: .com/cgi/set?id=6920124

Roupa da Alice: .com/cgi/set?id=6920554

Roupa da Rose: .com/cgi/set?id=6921396

POV Bella

Que merda hein?

Eu tinha me vestido com aquele vestido simplesmente porque não queria ir à festa!

Mas contra a Alice ninguém vence!

- ALICE! O seu vestido não é provocante, só o meu!

- Bella querida, eu já tenho um namorado caso você não saiba...

- E eu também!

- Han?

- Jacob!

- Ah sim o Jaco_besta._

- Alice, eu nunca vou querer ser sua inimiga!

E ela saiu de lá com um sorriso triunfante.

POV Edward

COMO A BELLA TAVA SEXY!

OMG EU VOU ACABAR MATANDO ELA!

Calma Edward, calma...

- Hey Alice, porque você produziu tanto a Bella?

- Sei não... talvez porque seja aniversário dela?

- Humm... – me engana que eu sei...

- Por que, ta gostando do que viu?

- ALICE! Você me paga!

"Nota mental: procurar camisinhas para vampiros virgens de 107 anos"

- Alice... FORA DO MEU QUARTO!

- Uii, to com TANTO medo!

Tem razão, melhor parar, vai que ela para de empurrar a Bella pra cima de mim?

AI EDWARD CALA A BOCA!

POV Rose

Onw finalmente eu vou ter um lugar nessa fic!

- Mary, você me odeia né?

- Não Rose! Agora anda! Você tem um POV pra narrar!

Oh gente estressada!

- JASPER! VOCÊ TA USANDO O MEU LÁPIS PRETO???????????? – Olha o perigo de morar numa casa cheia de vampiros!

Jazz, se você morrer eu não me responsabilizo!

E Edward deu uma gargalhada, privacidade zero...

"Edward eu sei que você ta ouvindo e ou você para ou eu vou pensar nas posições de hoje com o Emm...".

- Alice meu amor, você não usa...

- E DAÍ?????

- Daí que ele pode ser usado para bens maiores...

- AH, POR EXEMPLO, PRA SUA CONVENÇÃO DE EMOS???????? [N/A: Sim, Naty, isso foi tirado da sua fic.].

- Alice! Não fale mal das reuniões!

- JASPER CALA A BOCA SE NÃO EU VOU SUGAR TODO O SEU SANGUE AQUI E AGORA!

- É O QUE??????????????????? – Fudeu, a Bella ouviu!

- É NO MODO FIGURADO BELLA! JASPER DEVOLVE A PORRA DO MEU LÁPIS AGORA!!!!!!!!!!!

Medinho da Alice!

Acho que o Jasper ficou com medo também porque devolveu o lápis de olho.

A Alice não bastava ser vampira, tinha que ser doida também!

E ai ao Edward desembestou a rir.

"Hoje a noite eu vou provocar bastante o Emm. Vou usar langeri francesa, àquela que eu sei que ele ama ! Ele vai arrancar ela com a boca e..."

- ROSALIE!

- Isso é pra você aprender a não invadir a cabeça dos outros!

E a Bella só olhando com uma cara...

POV Alice

Argh! Não dá pra acreditar que o Jasper pegou o meu lápis de olho!

- Valeu Jazz! – Eu sai dando um selinho nele.

OMG! ELE QUEBROU A PONTA!!!!!!

- JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASPEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- COMO VOCÊ OUSOU QUEBRAR A PONTA DO MEU LÁPIS JASPER??????????????

- Amor, calma, olha a gente concerta!

Ele falou pegando um apontador de escola, daqueles bem vagabundos mesmo.

- Jasper não...

Tarde de mais! Ele tava apontando!

- JASPER! ISSO CUSTOU $184 SABIA???

- Er...

- Não Jasper! CHEGA!

Sai bufando para me arrumar para a festa. Espero que ele compense isso depois...

POV Bella

Pois é chegou a hora, vou morrer! .

OMG! Quantos salões a Alice reservou?

- Alice... isso não é meio, exagerado? – o meu gostoso perguntou, quer dizer o Edward perguntou...

- Ed, você devia querer o melhor para a sua futura noiva!

Se olhar matasse a Alice já estaria morta!

- Gente eu to a fim de dançar vamos??? – Rose você vai morrer...

- VAMOS! VEM JASPER! – Er... acho que acabou o "momento histérica" da Alice.

Rose se agarrou ao Emmett e Alice ao Jasper.

- Bella, você vai dançar sim! Edward, você dança com ela! – Oi, meu nome é Alice e eu sou mandona!

Humpf...

- Er... vamos? – Ta, eu não queria dançar, mas não vou desperdiçar essa chance!

- É... vamos... – O Edward conseguia ser mais sexy quando estava hesitando algo?

- Hum... Edward, porque você me evita?

- É... complicado.

- Ta né, me deixa aproveitar o momento, já que isso nunca mais vai acontecer – acrescentei baixinho.

E nós ficamos dançando, bom claro que de 5 em 5 segundos a Alice me parava para ver se a minha make up ainda estava no lugar, mas mesmo assim com o Edward tudo vale a pena.

- Edward, eu já volto, vou pegar uma bebida quer uma?

- Er... não, mas valeu.

Bebi umas três taças de vinho, isso deve ser o suficiente para se fingir de bêbada né?

- Oi Edward! – Eu falei com uma taça na mão e com uma cara de tonta. Não era só a Alice que tinha planos bons!

- Er... Oi Bella, demorou...

- Ah, você quer recuperar o tempo perdido? – Eu oficialmente fiquei maluca de vez

- Han?

Eu tasquei um beijo nele antes que ele pudesse reclamar mais.

O beijo foi ficando mais urgente, ele começou a passar a mão pela minha... PERA AI! ELE PEGOU NA MINHA BUNDA!!

MORRI!

De repente ele se afastou.

- Não vale! Eu demorei mais do que isso!

- Bella... Você ta bem?

- Melhor IMPOSSÍVEL! – Dã, eu tinha acabado de beijar o cara mais perfeito do mundo, como eu deveria estar? E lhe dei outro selinho.

- Alice, isso faz parte do seu plano?

- Não seu bobo! Alice não tem nada a ver com isso! Agora vem! Eu to a fim de ficar com você a noite INTEIRA!

HAHA, esse truque funciona mesmo!

Pera ai, porque eu to tonta?

- Bella? – Só pude ver ele me segurando nos braços. Eu desmaiei nos braços dele!

Acordei numa cama que... NÃO PARECIA SER A MINHA!

- Oi Bella, toma o seu café.

- Edward eu não... – De repente veio vômito na minha boca, ECA!

Corri pro banheiro e ele veio atrás de mim.

- Seu louco, porque você ta aqui? Isso é nojento!

- Shhhii! – Edward disse limpando minha boca com um guardanapo.

- Você er... se lembra de ontem?

- Óbvio Bella! Eu não tenho amnésia!

- Hum... – eu falei e depois vomitei de novo. Ta, talvez não tivesse sido uma boa idéia me fingir de bêbada...

Levantei, dei descarga naquele nojo umas 4 vezes... passei desinfetante... Afinal o Edward não poderia chegar perto do vaso naquele estado!

Ah claro que eu escovei os dentes umas 7 vezes!

Quando sai Edward estava me esperando do lado de fora, junto com a Alice.

- E ai, Bella aproveitou a noite hein?

- Hum?

- Acham que eu sou cega? Ta legal não vi nada...

- É bom Alice! – Ele disse e ela saiu do quarto com uma cara de raiva.

- A Alice é intrometida, desculpa.

- Que isso, a gente chamou atenção! – Mas ele já deve estar acostumado com todo mundo olhando para ele mesmo então...

- Arrã...

- Edward deixa de ser chato vai? – Eu falei isso agarrando ele novamente, AGORA É A MINHA VEZ! MUSHAUSAHSUH!

OMG! QUE BUNDA É ESSA???

É MINHA, TIRA O OLHO!!!!

E ele novamente nos separou.

Ô merda, será que é tão difícil seguir o ritmo Edward? De preferência o meu...

- Edward seu estraga prazeres... – literalmente!

- Bella, olha não é que eu não queira, mas...

- Oi Gente! – Rose teve uma boa noite de sexo!

- Oi Rose, muito sexo de noite?

Edward caiu na gargalhada.

- Belinha! O que te faz pensar isso?

- Simples você ta bem – humorada!

- HAHA! Ah, mas eu tive mesmo – ela passou sussurrando no meu ouvido.

Ain quem dera que eu eu tivesse tido essa mesma noite com o Edward... PARA DE PENSAR BESTEIRA BELLA!

POV Rose

- Emmet cala a boca e vamos logo para quarto, ursão – e que ursão, não via a hora dele me jogar naquela cama e mostrar a fera que ele era.

- acho que nem vai dar – ele sussurrou entre os chupões que me dava no pescoço. Aquele vampiro me deixava louca.

- ah Emm nem ouse a me deixar assim – eu disse gemendo passando a mão na bunda dele.

Ele não respondeu, apenas rasgou o meu vestido e no segundo seguinte ele estava tão vestido quanto eu.

- que namorada gostosa a minha – ele deu um tapa na minha bunda – e bota gostosa nisso.

- ain ursão que você ta fazendo? – perguntei rindo das cócegas que ele me fazia ao passar a mão por dentro da minha calcinha vermelha.

- facilitando a minha vida – ele respondeu – ou morte, entenda coer quiser – ele continuou e eu só ouvi um estralar e já estava nua, apenas de sutiã.

- mas aqui ursão? – perguntei.

- claro que não – ele me se afastou e eu estava sem ar, nua e com a maior vontade de brincar com ele - você não quer? – perguntou tirando a cueca, prefiro não comentar o que vi [a maior coisa do mundo].

Me joguei em cima dele o estrondo dele caindo foi quase inaudível para mim, estava para explodir de excitação.

- silencio amor, não estamos sozinhos – ele disse me puxando e me beijando ardentemente. Eu estava em cima dele. Aquele corpo enorme era perfeito para mim. Suas mãos brincavam com meus seios, enquanto eu acariciava aquela barriguinha perfeita com as mão.

- Rose, que sutiã chato – ele disse procurando feixe na minha costa.

- deixa que cuido dele – eu agora estava sentada na perna dele, suada, e apenas com o tronco afastada dele, suas mãos frias me seguravam pela cintura. Comecei a tirar o sutiã pela frente. E no momento seguinte sua mão estava apertando meu seio.

- gostosa – ele disse. E depois ele estava entrando em mim como sempre fazia e continuava a ser a coisa mais prazerosa do mundo.

- EMMETTTT – eu gemia girando as orbitas dos meus olhos. Não tinha controle do meu corpo. Sabia que a boca dele estava a acariciar minhas mamas, mas aquilo contribuía para que eu sentisse fora de mim. Eu tremi quando ele forçou mais ainda. Oh negocio grande aquele – Mais Emmet mostre suas armas – eu gemi.

- ah, você quer mais? – ele perguntou.

- mais muito por mais favor – responde sem ter certeza se minhas palavras saíram coerentes.

Ele não respondeu com palavras, me puxou para mais perto, e com a maior força que ele podia. Meu corpo tremeu na mesma hora que ele, e algo quente se espalhou por todo meu corpo e eu me senti fora de minha mente.

**[Todos os créditos vão para a Lena]**

POV Edward

ARGH! Eu não precisava ficar sabendo da noite da Rosalie! Esse poder às vezes me irrita. Retiro o que eu disse, eu to p da vida porque não consigo ler a mente da Bella, mas...

- _LALALA, eu sou um bolinho de arroz..._

Er... minha irmã tem problemas mentais!

- Alice! Ta passando mal?

- Não seu bobo! TO FELIZ!

- Han?

- O futuro promete... lalalala... – e ela saiu cantando, eu hein, família estranha...

- GENTE, COMUNICADO OFICIAL! Hoje vai ter um karaokê aqui ok?

- Alice, eu não sei cantar...

- Aprende Jasper!

A Alice gosta de mandar na relação né?

- Alice, eu não consigo cantar também... – tentei me defender.

- Toca piano ué...

A ALICE ME IRRITA!

POV Alice

Karaokê é mara!

Mas agora eu tenho que colocar uma roupa fashion...

Ta, vai ser aqui em casa, mas e daí? Ficar bonita é SEMPRE útil!

Comecei a bagunças todo o meu closet quando finalmente achei a roupa perfeita!

Era linda! A blusa era vermelha, decotada e tava com uma mancha linda... EI! MANCHA?

- EMMETT! VEM AQUI AGOOOOOORA!

- Chamou Ali?

- Não me chama de Ali! – Tinha alguma coisa a ver com eu ser pequena, mas ele e o Edward insistiam que não – O QUE É ISSO NA MINHA BLUSA?

- Han... uma mancha de...

- DO SEU GEL DE CABELO!

- Alice eu não...

- FOI VOCÊ!

- Mas Alice, o gel não...

- EMMETT, LIMPA!

- Mas Alice...

- JÁ!

Onw, eu já to estressada e ainda mancham minha blusa fofa? É pra matar né?

Tudo pronto! Minha blusinha limpa e as meninas estavam muito lindas também!

- Bella, que música você vai cantar?

- Er... Não sei?

- Pensa!

- Han...

- Ta, que bom, você vai cantar Gilrfriend!

- Mas eu não conheço!

- Passa a conhecer ué...

A Rose ia cantar Bring to my life com o Emmett, por quê? Sei lá, acho que era por causa da voz do carinha...

O Jasper ia cantar... er, que música ele ia cantar?

Eu vou cantar Slipped Away, porque essa música é muito linda e me emociona!

- Jazz, que música você vai cantar?

- Eu não vou!

- AH VOCÊ VAI! Vai cantar comigo?

- Que música – meu neném perguntou de cara emburrada

- Slipped Away

- ONDE A MINHA VOZ VAI APARECER NESSA MÚSICA ALICE?

- Vai ser voz de fundo, que nem o Emm, faz o "_Na na _

_Na na na na na". _

- Ta ne...

Perfeito! Ia tudo dar certo!

Eu sou um gênio!

Roupa da Alice: .com/karaokê_alice/set?id=7145073

Roupa da Rose: .com/karaokê_rose/set?id=7145389

Roupa da Bella: .com/karaokê_bella/set?id=7145916

POV Bella

A Alice pirou de vez!

Er, caso ela não tenha percebido se eu for seguir a coreografia da música eu teria que me esfregar em alguém sabe...

E não acho que o Edward tenha se oferecido!

Han, a menos que eu me ofereça, olha que não é má idéia... (66

- Bellinha, usa a preta! – tipo assim Alice, preta, han?

- Haan?

- Pensando bem a vermelha resalta o seu sangue o que vai deixar ele mais excitado, o que pode te matar mas todos corremos riscos né ? – WTF ? Eu heein, cada doido...

- Bella, é hoje!

- HAN? PAPAI NOEL CHEGA HOJE?

- Não retardada! Ah esquece, você vai saber depois...

Porque todo mundo pirou nessa casa hoje?

- Gente, é só cantar ok? NÃO TEM DIFICULDADE! - Alice berrava saltitante.

Uma tortura depois...

Duas torturas depois...

Duas torturas e uma música linda depois...

A Alice me convenceu que como a minha música ia ser a mais pervertida, ia ficar por último.

- Gente, eu precisava tanto de alguém para fazer o resto da dança...- Meus olhinhos que não paravam de piscar apontavam para Edward...

- Aff, ta ¬¬'

Haha, o Edward fez uma cara de dor quando eu rebolei...

Música acabada, diversão acabada?

Errou!

A Rose nos aplaudiu já que a Alice tava muito ocupada com o Jazz num canto da sala...

- Edward, vem aqui que eu te mostro o final...

- Final, que...

Ele não terminou, eu beijei ele intensamente, Edward tentou se livrar, mas agora era tarde demais, eu já estava empurrando ele para o quarto...

- Bella... - ele falou implorando enquanto tentava não respirar, não me perguntem o motivo!

- Edward, chega ok? Vamos fingir que eu sou qualquer uma, ta? CHEGA DESSE SEU CONTROLE! - Ele engoliu em seco umas 3 vezes, e depois de um século de demora concordou, HAHA, A BRINCADEIRA VAI COMEÇAR! (66

**Fim do capítulo 3**


End file.
